


Iris

by sisabet



Series: sisabet's 2010 Videos [8]
Category: due South
Genre: Download Available, Embedded Video, Fanvids, I found the master file recently, I had my period, I still had hope, I'm publishing it solely because I think Ride_Forever will like it, Lord King Rag Vid, M/M, This vid happened, Video Format: MP4, and I wanted to make Eunice look at CKR's face, and a lot of Feelings, and she deserves things she likes, and was not the husk you see now, idek, it was 2010, the world made sense, videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: I don't want the world to see me





	Iris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faneunice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faneunice/gifts), [Ride_Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/gifts).



song performed by Boyz II Men

 

[Download the mp4 (right click save as)](http://sisavids.com/due%20South_Iris_2010.m4v)

 

Tumblr Link

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I never published this for a lot of reasons but since I found the master file recently, it's going up. At the time I made if for Becca but honestly I'm publishing it for Ride.


End file.
